orangeloungeradiofandomcom-20200216-history
Ssj100matt
ssj100matt is an American listener of Orange Lounge Radio, #orangelounge operator and resident Orange Lounge Radio Hebrew. Category:Listeners General Info * Age: 24 (born December 30, 1983) * Sex: Male * Location: New York * Occupation: Blank * Listener since: January - March of 2004 Username Origin The name Ssj100matt came from back from his younger days as an AOL user. When he was coming up with a name he wanted ssjmatt. Of course that name was taken due to the popularity of Dragonball Z. He tried multiple different combinations but got frustrated and put 100 in his screen-name. The name eventually stuck. As of late he has since voiced a displeasure of his name but does not wish to change it since too many people are familiar/comfortable with his current name. He occasionally goes by other names such as Russianrocket which is a combination of his Russian ancestry and the nickname of his favorite hockey player Pavel Bure. Orange Lounge Radio Background He originally found out about the show from a friend of his and long time Orange Lounge Radio listener Sephiroth1215. He first started listening to the now long defunct Wednesday show Outside the Box. After listening to the show and liking what he heard he immediately started listening to the Sunday show where he also heard from its high praise on DDR Freak. He quickly gained praise for his smart ass jokes and his own brand of humor. Several months later he moved off to Tempe, Arizona school college and lost track of the show for 3 months. Once he rejoined the program he quickly became a rabid fan of Orange Lounge Radio and its multiple other shows during the week. During that time he became good friends with fellow NY listener Ranma. He later became more involved with the station when he became a regular listener and skype caller of Travis Donovan Live. He would frequently call in and talk movies, Sci-fi and Hockey on the show. Then on 3/31/2007 when he won Guest Host Survivor on the Saturday show Travis Donovan Live. After being voted on by his peers he began co-hosting duties with Travis for the month of April 07 (which ran till the end of that month). At some point after that he quickly gained fame as the official Orange Lounge Radio "Jew", due to his very vocal Jewish pride in the chat-room and during phone calls. Then in the summer of 2007; after moving back to New York, he participated in the great OLR NYC Rob meet-up of 2007 (along with other listeners such as thelegendofzaku, Ranma, Jayvemon, Sephiroth1215 and PoPanda). In early March of 2008 by a majority vote (by the #orangelounge operators) he became an #orangelounge operator after his many years of dedicated support of the show. In April of 2008 he participated in the All Game Radio Limited Edition GTA4 Xbox 360 Elite Giveaway Contest. His entry was a commercial for the game Orange Lounge Revolution 2nd mix. In the 2 minute long entry he included many Orange Lounge Radio in jokes and audio clips from shows past, some of which were audio clips from Under Sedation Live, Travis Donovan Live and Guys on a Show. On the May 11th, 2008 Episode 279 his entry won by unanimous vote from the Orange Lounge Radio community to move onto the Finals amongst the other All Games Radio show Finalists. For moving onto the Finals he won an All Game T-shirt and a $25 gift card to the All Game store. On June 4th, 2008 after a long voting process his entry finished in a 3rd place tie with Chatterbox and Platform Nation Radio. For finishing 3rd he received a $20 Xbox Live Points card. Despite coming in 3rd place in the finals he is very happy with the way his entry turned out and plans to make audio bumpers/promos for Under Sedation Live 4.0 and possibly Orange Lounge Radio. Inside Jokes * ssj100matt is generally known as "the official Jew" of OLR * ssj100matt is part of the OLRmy NY division Systems Owned 2nd Generation: * Atari 400 3rd Generation: * Nintendo Entertainment System 4th Generation: * SEGA Genesis * Super Nintendo Entertainment System * Sega CD * Game Boy * Game Gear 5th Generation: * Nintendo 64 6th Generation: * Sony PlayStation 2 * SEGA Dreamcast * Nintendo Gameboy Advance * Nintendo GameCube * Neo Geo Pocket Color * Game Boy Advance SP 7th Generation: * Nintendo Wii * Nintendo DS (original and Lite) * Xbox 360 * PSP